Impossibility
by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: Post- Rogue One. Cassian makes it really hard to get out of bed in the morning. I'm rebelcaptain (Jyn x Cassian) garbage. Yay!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars related. I mean I have a couple T-shirts and a poster and all of the movies, obviously, but none of the rights or anything.**

 **Also, fair warning, there is reference to a penis. Take from that what you will.**

It was another rest without dreaming, a galaxy without stars that Jyn was getting better at exploring. That is, resting had become easier. The terrors had stopped. The hellish fire every time she closed her eyes. Her father's pained face as the life bled out of him.

 _So much blood. Blood and fire. Pain. Blood and fire._

Jyn stops herself. The terrors are over. She squeezes her eyes shut just to prove it. Nothing but silent, empty black. No flames. No ghosts. Nothing.

The tension drains out of her as she exhales, allowing herself presence in this moment. Sunlight that has broken in through the tiny window explodes across the cabin. Every surface is bathed in warm honey and she curls her toes with revelry.

Mornings like this seemed so impossible not long ago. In fact, _everything_ about her life feels impossible. A cause. A home. A family. They're things she'd conceded when she was sixteen years old. Yet here she is.

Here _they_ are. Cassian's breath is hot against her neck, slow and easy and impossibly at peace. Her eyes fall closed again as every nerve is consumed with the sensation of him. His skin. His pulse. His life and body so hopelessly tangled with hers. It threatens to lull her back into the starless sky.

Jyn draws in a breath and sits up before her resolve can melt completely. The metal walls and floor are unsympathetic to her bare skin and she shivers. Without finesse, she untangles her legs from Cassian's and swings them over the edge of the bunk.

Her toes hardly brush the floor when warmth snakes around her midsection and pulls her back under the thin sheet.

A delirious, impossible part of her mind is joy and adrenaline and glee. She opens the air lock and sends it hurtling into space.

Her head hits the pillow and sends brown sable hair scattering around her face like a mask. She presses her lips together. Annoyed. Vexed. Trying her best not to smile.

Cassian shows no such restraint. A lazy chuckle rolls out of his chest and flits wisps of hair out of her eyes. He brushes the rest away, his other arm still locked around her waist.

"Morning," he drawls, barely opening his mouth.

"Morning," Jyn huffs like she's been inconvenienced.

His grin only broadens.

 _This damn rebel._

"I have to run a diagnostic before we leave." she states.

She's firm.

She's wavering. His breath is on her cheeks and her insides are turning to liquid.

"Bodhi can do it." he leans in, tantalizing the skin below her jaw.

"Or I can do it and allow Bodhi another hour of sleep." she sucks in air through her nose. One more word would become a sigh and he _did not_ need encouragement, "You know he's earned it."

"So have we."

His eyes are deep. Lustful. Her undoing. His lips grace hers. So light, like it's her imagination.

"Cassian," she insists, but its vapor against his mouth.

He moves above her, pressing her into the cot. Her teeth seize his lower lip. A warning. An empty threat.

"I have to get up." she says, even as her hands rake across his chest and burry themselves in his hair.

They are challengers in close combat. Contact. Withdrawal. Repeat. Heavy breathing and whispered names filling the spaces in between.

 _Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up._

Jyn groans, exasperated. Elated. His mouth on her neck. His hands anywhere they can reach.

 _Get up!_

She nearly growls, bliss shattering into jagged shrapnel.

Damn their responsibilities. Their deadline. The inability to resist him.

Hooking her knees above his hips, she pushes upward and flips him onto his back. She ignores the bewildered look on his face and the noise escaping his throat that she isn't sure how to categorize.

She's fast. Relentless. Unapologetic. Assaulting his lips with her. Pushing her tongue into his mouth until she feels his moan reverberate through the kiss.

Her hands wind down his arms, grabbing his wrists and forcing them above his head. He's hard beneath her and she rocks her hips against it. She swallows the breath that escapes him, almost forgetting what she's supposed to be doing.

Keeping his wrists trapped in one hand, she searches blindly for the bed sheet. With the execution of a soldier, she thrusts the blanket over him and rolls off of the cot.

His response is retroactive. Stammering. Cursing. Fumbling around in the sheet like an animal caught in a net.

Jyn allows herself to laugh as she scavenges the room for her under clothes. By the time he's finished floundering she's half dressed.

He glares at her. Eyes narrow. Mouth tight.

"Don't pout." she teases, tying her hair up haphazardly, "It's not very becoming."

He mutters something in Fest, a language she's still learning. There are a few words she identifies. Beautiful. Trickster. Something about his _needs_.

She shakes her head and settles on the edge of the bunk. His dark eyes are somehow agitated and playful and sincere all in the same moment.

"There'll be time later, capitán." _Captain_ , "We're on a schedule."

"Al diablo con eso." _To hell with it._

She levels him with a stern look and kisses him. It's a gamble, but she finds the strength to pull away.

"Reina rebelde." he muses. _Rebel queen._

 **Haha, what is an ending? Hope that you enjoyed. Thank you so very much for reading. May the force be with you!**


End file.
